This Sesshomaru does not play
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: He wasn't invited. Surprise. The more the merrier (something like that) It was sheer luck. This game is dangerous. Players beware. **The He said what? Challenge**


_**This Sesshomaru does not play**_

 _ **Lady Nefertiti**_

 _Summary: He wasn't invited. Surprise. The more the merrier (something like that) It was sheer luck. This game is dangerous. Players beware. **The he said what? Challenge**_

 _ **A/N: No insult, offense or disrespect intended to anyone from this one-shot. I modified this to suit how I wanted my fic to go and also tried to keep it M. This was originally MA (some probably remember reading the MA version.) I don't own Inuyasha. Also this is one of my 'Sticky Situations' collection and list can be found on my profile page. Thanks.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: behind closed doors.**

Last bell of the school resounded through the empty halls of the middle school. Sounds of lockers opening and closing as students filed out. Students excited about the upcoming vacation and already making plans on what to do during winter break. Kagome shook her head as she walked out of the double doors of the school, holding a heavy math textbook. The nerve of the teacher for giving them homework.

Her friends were coming over at her house today. Sango and Miroku were coming for a visit from Tokyo High-rumors were that they were getting serious and their families wanting them to tie the knot, so to speak and very soon.

She was more than excited about the weekend. She basically skipped down the sidewalk towards the shrine. It was Friday afternoon and mom, Souta and Grandpa were gone for the weekend to visit family friends in Kyoto. Her mom knew Kagome was hosting a party but also knew Kagome didn't plan wild parties like those 'other' teenagers who ended up in jail and juvenile. She also knew Kagome didn't serve alcohol but what did her mother know about teens? Right?

She walked through the front doors into the darkness. It was silent as Kagome walked into the kitchen turning the lights on and looked around. The decorations were done. It was Eri and Yumi who'd picked out some of the party games tonight. They had to be approved by Kagome though. She was the one who was hosting. She was going to make sure everything was rated T or less. No alcohol, they were minors.

She ran upstairs to get take a shower and dress. Dumping her bag next to her desk she walked towards her closet. She went through her clothes and pulled out a strapless blue dress that went to her thighs. It had light silver designs on it. Somehow she had this weird inner feeling she shouldn't wear it. Something was wrong. Shrugging the feeling aside, that it was just stupid jitters.

After showering and dressing she put on a bit of makeup, and sapphire jewelry. Sesshomaru had given the diamond and sapphire set to her. She had protested it was too expensive. He said he didn't want it back and that it was an insult to his honor if she didn't keep it. She had sighed and gratefully accepted it. She was kind of missing him. He was away on business in Morioka for months now. Kagura was there….she had gone to school with him. She wouldn't be surprised if they got married soon. Good for both corporations. They were business partners.

Something clenched in her heart. She stared at herself in the mirror, was that sorrow? and then she heard the door bell ring. Were they here already? She shook her head. She should stop day dreaming about what never would be. Squaring her shoulders she heard the bell again muttered that she was coming.

She opened the front door and she saw silver haired figures. It was a sheepish looking Inuyasha (like he was in trouble) and…. "Sess…Sesshomaru?" Kagome said blinking again, azure eyes not believing what she was seeing. He wasn't supposed to be here in Tokyo for…for…

"This Sesshomaru came to drop off his delinquent half-brother. He totaled his car in an illegal race with Miroku last night due to a dare. Do not tell Sango-san he says otherwise she will not marry him. She does not want Miroku to lose his life over something 'stupid' she said. This Sesshomaru will return to pick him up. Inuyasha promises he will behave."

He pushed his brother forward so he could say hello. His ears were flattened which meant he was in trouble. His car was more than $100, 000...000+...what? and he totaled it?! She was sure his father was furious, so furious that you could see steam coming off of him.

"Hello Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said slowly. She didn't know what to say. He was a friend but he did something foolish."Well come on in…I guess." She said moving aside to let him in. Inuyasha walked into the house and Kagome was left staring into Sesshomaru's amber orbs. She'd almost forgotten how he looked. Her mouth wasn't moving. It was odd really. She'd known him for years! But….

"This Sesshomaru will take his leave now." He said nodding as if saying goodbye. He turned around to walk down the shrine steps. He had nowhere to go-but home. He was off of 'work' for the holiday. Father was kind enough to give him a break, of sorts. Rather…it was Sesshomaru who decided to take a break. He didn't need mother and father _badgering_ him about finding a mate. He knew it already….and the hell he was going to let Inuyasha take over the company.

"I…uhh Wait a minute Sesshomaru!" Kagome started running after him, shocked at herself. Impulsive wasn't she? What the hell was she going to say now? He turned around to look at her. He noticed her dress for the first time. Hnn...

"I..it's just that since there's a party tonight why don't you stay? That is if you want to of course. Umm I'd like it if you could." Kagome said looking up into his amber orbs with a hopeful expression that even he couldn't say no to. He nodded and followed her inside, admiring her dress from behind as she walked in the wind (ahem) anyway….

Sango and Miroku chose this moment to walk up from behind them and say hello. Sango hugged Kagome saying how happy she was to see her again. Miroku, of course noticed Sesshomaru's gaze and where it was going. Interesting, Sesshomaru and Kagome? Very interesting indeed.

They walked into the house and Inuyasha was sitting on the couch when he saw Sesshomaru behind Kagome. "You! You're supposed to be gone! You're not invited! Get lost! Now!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said sharply. How could he be rude to his brother like that? "Don't make me kick you out."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whined. They didn't need a chaperone! He was ignored when Sango and Kagome walked into the kitchen to talk about 'stuff' and the guys were all sitting in the living room. It was awkward at first but as the bell rung people started coming in. Ayame, Kouga, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Rin, Shippo and Kanna. Apparently Hojo wasn't coming otherwise he'd be over to help before the party started. Maybe someone told him to stay home? He had been invited.

The party was in full swing after a few hours. People laughing and talking about the latest gossip, some watching a movie, some eating. Yuka and Ayumi decided it was time to play a game she'd brought (hoping no one said 'no way in hell are we playing that') and started setting up the game.

"Umm isn't that…" Kagome pointed out. She didn't know if she felt about this.

"Yeah Kags. It's called seven minutes in heaven. I don't really like this game. Anything can happen." Sango whispered coming to stand with her. Yuka brought a bottle with her. Great. She was betting the guys would enjoy this…sigh.

'Hn. To spin the bottle.' Sesshomaru thought. He looked around the group. Great…what if he got caught with Sango? Miroku would have his head. He caught Inuyasha's expression and then his look towards the bottle. He did **NOT** like that in Inuyasha's expression. Hunger. Determined he sat down in order to fix matters. He didn't want to have to 'do away' with his half-brother. Father wouldn't be pleased.

"Well?" Ayumi sighed. Everyone was being difficult….and that they could pass if they wanted. Sango spun the bottle first, Miroku's tense look seen by Sesshomaru. Things could get ugly. It landed on Kouga. Everyone stared at the pair. Sango cleared her throat, Miroku cracked his knuckles and Kouga followed her to the closet upstairs-so no one could hear them.

 ** _-With Sango-_**

"I can't believe we got caught together Kouga. Well I suppose it was luck or fate." Sango said sitting on the chair as Kouga nodded and said at least she didn't get caught with Shippo or Inuyasha. As for Kouga, well he was keeping his distance and told Sango she could sit in the chair. It was a walk-in closet after all so there was a lot of room in case (cough) (cough) someone needed the extra room.

They conversed for a while and walked out of the closet-Kouga kissed her cheek and Sango smiled. They'd gone and done the dirty….oh yes they did. "We're back." Sango said and sat down, Kouga across from her, both looking totally innocent. Miroku seemed convinced as Sango leaned into him giving him a brief kiss on the lips. He whispered he'd grope her later-she blushed and punched him. Everyone ignored this as if nothing happened.

"Okay so Sango and Kouga are out of the game. So if the bottle lands on you then you don't count." Ayumi said. Oh thank god! Kouga thought shuddering. If he had gotten caught with Ayame then she'd be the one to jump him….everyone knew it. He didn't want her as his mate. Anyway,

Yuka spun the bottle and it landed on…Ayumi. Everyone stopped breathing. They stared at each other. This game was getting weird. Perhaps it was time to stop. Others had different ideas. "I…I think we're going to pass." Yuka said. Maybe they shouldn't have brought this game. She had first thought it would be hilarious.

"Next!" Ayumi said inwardly glad that she and Yuka didn't have to go into the closet. She...they weren't like that. She wasn't about to do anything to a girl just because she was curious. She shuddered at the thought. She liked Hojo, yes she did.

 ** _-Back to the Game-_**

Rin was next as it landed on Shippo. They nodded as said they'd be back. 'Interesting' was everyone's thought as they saw their backs going up the stairs. Eager maybe? No one could guess what those two were thinking. It was odd really. They were this 'on and off' couple. Or were they?

"So Shippo…" Rin started looking at him in the darkness. He could see better than she could. How would she start this? The both had feelings for each other. He pulled her close to him and whispered he was sorry about what happened before. He had only done so to protect her. She said it was okay but made him promise to never do it again. He'd only land himself in jail. Some guy from school decided to get 'friendly' with Rin and that didn't sit well with Shippo. The poor guy was in the hospital now…..

"Rin." He said as his hands found their way under her shirt. He tugged at her bra and then unhooked the back of it. She smiled as his hand ran over her breast slowly-as if unsure whether she'd kill him for touching her like that. They heard a voice call from downstairs that time was up and she pulled her bra back on and whispered it was time to go back. He looked rather upset then whispered that they'd do this again later. They both came downstairs with flushed expressions, holding hands.

Someone cleared their throat. "Uhh right…Kanna would be next in line but she's not participating because her boyfriend Naraku isn't here. This is not mandatory. So Kagome you're up." Eri said. Everyone turned to look at her as if this game was meant for her. There was a tense silence. Would Kagome back out? She was the host….

 ** _-With Kagome-_**

Kagome bit her lip hard as she spun the bottle. Round and round it went. One's left were Eri, Inuyasha and…and Sesshomaru?! She flushed red and looked down. Hell he wouldn't play and she didn't want to get stuck with Eri or Inuyasha! Inuyasha would….he (she could tell) he wanted to mate her as soon as he found her alone somewhere. Eri was a girl and Sesshomaru was…he was…well Sesshomaru! Maybe she could bail out now. It wasn't stopping. Inuyasha was glaring at it as if trying to move it telepathically so it landed on him. Even if she got him by chance….there's no way she'd do anything sexual with him. If he tried…well she had pepper spray-and also Kouga, Sesshomaru and Shippo for protection!...yeah where was she supposed to hide the spray? Her bra? Her tiny thong Rin and Sango had bought her for her birthday?

"Sesshomaru." Yuka said with a wide smile. Even Rin had an inward smile. No one moved for a second. Inuyasha glared at his elder sibling who he was sure was going to smirk or laugh at Inuyasha who was slowly getting redder with anger. This had to be some sort of joke. Kagome always belonged to him. He met her first.

"There's some sort of mistake! The game has some sort of malfunction. It's rigged or something." Inuyasha tried desperately.

'Well here goes nothing' Kagome thought standing. They'd just talk is all. Sounded fun. Her inside voice and somewhat dirty mind knew what she really wanted once in her life was to…was to…Gah! Okay she had to say it. Touch him! Yeah okay! No harm done there. No chance of getting pregnant either. That dirty little secret in her heart…well that would never happen. Not even a peck on the cheek. She didn't know what Inuyasha was getting angry over.

 _It was rather depressing….._

The doors of the closet closed with an ominous click and Sesshomaru and Kagome were now in the dark.

 ** _-Kagome and Sesshomaru- (In the closet)_**

Kagome stood facing him as she knew they didn't have a lot of time before someone came up this time and knocked or opened the door and caught them in an embarrassing position. "Why did you decide to stay for the party Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked getting right down to important matters. Let's see what he had to say about that one.

"This Sesshomaru does not appreciate Inuyasha's recent attention towards you. He seems more interested in you." he said with honesty.

'So more than a friend' Kagome thought. She'd also seen a shift in Inuyasha's behavior. He had recently made a few suggestions that made Kagome uncomfortable-but Sesshomaru didn't need to know that.

"This Sesshomaru finds your dress rather intriguing." He said. He pulled her closer as he touched the hem of her dress. "….Smooth like silk, not too flashy….like a mermaid or a siren." Kagome blushed. She'd never been called that before. He tugged at the dress, wondering whether it'd rip and come off. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her. Kagome looked at him with a 'what?' look.

His hand went under her skirt as he stroked her inner thigh. Kagome stood rooted to the spot forgetting to snap or push him away. What was he doing? Sesshomaru of all people? No words came out.

His hand brushed past her wet folds. A predatory look in his amber eyes he pressed her into the wall. "Tell this Sesshomaru why you are not wearing these 'panties' or those 'thongs' you humans call them to cover certain assets." Kagome gaped as if he spoke a different language. Suddenly she snapped back to reality. She was being pressed against a wall.

 _Ha-ha what? That was the least of her problems….._

"I…uhh well… yeah! I was getting dressed and then you inu brothers rang the bell. You both were early so I basically ran down the stairs." Kagome said.

"Indeed." He said assessing her words and explanation. Her scent spiked with arousal as he turned and breathed it in. His beast rose to attention. Interesting that his beast 'woke' to this. To Kagome. Well who wouldn't be in the position they were in? Kagome looked at him expectantly. What was he going to do?

 _What indeed?_ He thought as his gaze hungrily looked at her. Her big blue…innocent eyes. He swore she was going to kill him one day. Every time she came across him all he thought of was pressing her into a wall, thrusting into her over and over again till she screamed. He didn't know why. It was unsettling sometimes. Maybe this was his parents fault. About mating and having an heir…etc…etc…

He looked at her again. Mating? "Kagome?" She looked up at him with a nod. Then suddenly his lips crashed onto hers. She staggered back a little, eyes wide, mind blank as she realized 'the Sesshomaru' was kissing her with a frenzy-like a dying man who needed air. She never would've thought….

His mouth still on hers, his hands started pulling her strapless dress down. It pooled at her feet and her eyes widened with disbelief. Now standing in just her black bra, she couldn't say anything, she couldn't move.

What was he…Why was he…He gave her a look that 'he needed this or he was going to die' look and she still had a look as if she barely saw him. He moved away as Kagome sighed thinking they were done and the game would be over.

The closet was unlocked…did it lock at all? She wondered as she heard the sounds of a belt, zipper and pants being pulled down. She stared at his….

"Sesshomaru?" she began timidly. She didn't know he ever wanted her like that! "What are you…" he shook his head, pressed her softly against the wall and positioned her. She gulped and just nodded. Maybe this was what she wanted too…..

He entered her and started thrusting into her. She moaned as he kept her still. He had torn through her virginity and just….damn so this is what it felt like. "Ahh Sesshomaru…" Kagome said as she stifled her sounds. How long had they been up here. She felt rather naughty. He stopped suddenly and then without warning sank his fangs into her neck. She was about to scream but he covered her mouth with his. He pulled out of her as she sank to the ground rubbing her sore neck.

He came to sit beside her as he licked the bite mark. She giggled as it tickled her. Pulling her into his lap she leaned against him sighing something. His finger slid into her as she squirmed when he moved it into her. He said he was trying to help the pain. Yeah right.

"So this Sesshomaru has found himself a loving mate." He said kissing her.

"Mate?" Kagome said trying to stand up and pull her dress on. Really how long had they been in here? Everyone probably left the party or fell asleep.

"Indeed." He said standing and helped to pull her dress on. They opened the closet door and started walking downstairs.

 ** _-Back downstairs-_**

Everyone was talking then seeing them hushed as Rin and Sango looked at Kagome. Her features were happy and flushed. Miroku had a hentai look on his face at seeing Kagome's hair which was all messed up.

 _Suddenly and without warning….._

Inuyasha stood and stalked towards them. Sesshomaru, standing in front of Kagome now growled something in inu to Inuyasha and he stopped. "You smell like him Kagome! You…You bastard…I didn't even a chance to…." Inuyasha stuttered over his words. He was supposed to have her first! Sesshomaru always stole what was his!

 _ **"**_ _ **Yes little brother. Let this Sesshomaru put it into your vulgar and disgusting vocabulary. This Sesshomaru fucking fucked your Kagome and enjoyed every damn moment."**_

-Dead Silence-

Sango actually had her mouth open in shock, Miroku had a bigger hentai grin and Rin (who was a close friend like Sango was) was trying to keep her mouth shut from bursting out from laughter. Ayumi, Yuka and Eri smiled. Well some good came out their little game. It was about time the stubborn pair got together and who would've thought it would be in the tiny confined space like a closet? What actually happened behind closed doors? One could only guess.

"It was about time this Sesshomaru found a mate worthy. To protect her from the likes of you. Just try and lay a hand on her now."

'…..'

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Hmm…must've been a big closet…so, 'He said what?' Lol…Please read and review! thanks._

 **Seven minutes in heaven** is a party game. Two people are selected to go into a closet or other dark enclosed space and do whatever they like for seven minutes. Sexual activities are allowed; however kissing and making out are more common.

 **Word Bank: Siren-** A seductively beautiful or charming woman. One of several sea nymphs, part woman and part bird that lures mariners to destruction by their seductive singing.


End file.
